Lloyd's New Begining
by Kei White
Summary: Lloyd is still alive 3000 years after the battle with Mithos, because of his Cruxis Crystal. He wanders place to place never staying very long. Rest of the summary is inside and this has mentions of ZelosLloyd shonenai.


**Author: Kei White**

**Email: innocent. K**

**Warnings: slight shonen-ai.**

**Pairing: Zelloyd**

**Summary: Lloyd is still alive 3000 years after the battle with Mithos, because of his Cruxis Crystal. He wanders place to place never staying very long. He wishes to grow old so he can join his friends in death, but fears taking off the crystal and being able to feel again. This all changes after a conversation with a young half-elf in Asgard.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wished I own Tales of Symphonia, but I don't Namco holds that right. My thought is at least they let me write fan fictions.**

Lloyd bent over and took a deep breath, checking himself over for wounds he would not be able to feel. Looking around he found himself near Asgard. The name has changed slightly but he does not try to remember the new one. The new name wouldn't have the same memories attached. Lloyd headed to the town to stack up on supplies.

The first thing Lloyd saw when he entered the town was a young girl with a plain blue dress and no shoes. Her white hair gleamed as she smiled, trying to sell a basket of flowers. Lloyd smiled as the girl looked over and he decided to head for the hotel and come back later to buy a flower.

As he walked to the hotel Lloyd watched the people around him smiling. It is this that makes him glad that he saved them from Mithos' plan. This thought bring a sudden sadness as he remembers his friends' deaths. Particularly Zelos' and his betrayal.

Later that day Lloyd exits the hotel and looked for the young flower girl. He found her not far for were he first saw her but this time she was surrounded in crushed flowers and broken basket pieces. Studying the young girl he noticed to things: one, she was trying hard not to cry and two, she was a half-elf. Figuring out this he realized that her flowers were probably purposely thrown down and crushed. With that Lloyd headed over to help her.

When he got over to the young halfling, she looked up. "Hello," she said trying to smile. "If you want a flower you'll have to come back tomorrow. These ones seem to be having some problems."

"What happened," asked Lloyd leaning over to pick up one of the flowers.

The child shrugged. "Same thing that happens everyday," she replied.

Studying the child for a moment, he said, "My name's Lloyd, what's yours?"

"I'm Amayo," she replied, slightly suspicious. "Do you know what I am?"

Lloyd nodded, smiling. "A person," he said.

"I meant my race," said Amayo with a frown.

Lloyd sighed. "A half-elf," he said, "But what has that got to do with anything."

Amayo looked surprised. "Don't you hate me because of that," she asked.

"No," said Lloyd. "I hate discrimination."

Amayo smiled. "You're cool."

Lloyd laughed. "I am, am I?" Lloyd teased and laughed again as Amayo nodded wildly knocking herself off balanced. Lloyd smiled faded after a minute. "How old are you?"

"Seven," said Amayo. "It least I think it been only two years since mamma died.

"Where's your father," asked Lloyd.

Amayo shrugged. "He left mamma when she found out she was pregnant."

"So you sell flowers," concluded Lloyd.

"Yep." Amayo replied the frowning. "Something been bugging me." Lloyd nodded to tell her to for on. "Ever since I first saw you I saw a deep sadness that seems to have been there for a long time. I sadness that comes from people close to you dieing."

Lloyd seemed to completely deflate. "I have," he said softly. "I have."

Amayo cocked her head to the side and decided to change the subject. "How old are you?"

Lloyd smiled at her attempt to change the subject and make him feel better. "Would you believe me if I said I was 3000?"

"Yep," said Amayo. Lloyd looked shocked. "I once read a book by a guy named Genis Sage. In it he described expheres and Cruxis Crystals." She stopped to point at his exphere. "That looks like the Cruxis Crystal in the book and he said that they could stop you from aging, eating, and even feeling things."

Lloyd sighed. "It is," he said softly. "I can't bring myself to take it off and destroy it."

"Why not," Amayo asked.

"Because," Lloyd begin. "I didn't notice what was going on until I looked 10 years younger than everyone else. By that time I had grown afraid of feeling things."

Amayo drew a small wooden box from a pocket on her dress and handed it to Lloyd. "If you can break it, you could keep the shards in here," she said solemnly before brightening. "And you could live with me."

"Okay," said Lloyd smiling slightly before becoming more seriously, taking off the Cruxis Crystal and putting it in the box. "I will break it when I can be alone."

Amayo beamed. "Okay, Let's go." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "So have you ever been in love Lloyd?"

"Yes, with a man named Zelos."

"So… you're gay"

"Yeah."

"Cool, my next neighbors are too."

"They are?"

"Yep. They take care of me. They are the only people who care about me. Except you now."

"Ah."

**I will accept anything you have to say about this. I hope you enjoyed it. If you like this there will be a sequal. In the sequal I will put in oneshots about Lloyd's life with Amayo.**

**Also I am sorry if Lloyd was a bit OOC but wouldn't you be if you were alone for such a long time. Though in the sequal I think I will get him better. I didn't get a chance to show some of Lloyd's dumb moments.**

**ONE LAST THING. If you think this should be rated higher please tell m. I think I rated it right but just to be careful I ask you to tell me if I did rate this story right.**


End file.
